The Experiment Konoha - Nani?
by Lyla-Hatsu
Summary: Temari and her brothers move to Konoha to join the advanced ninja academy there. The impetuous Kunoichi experiences many things, that leave her amazed and for the first time -love. Only if there wouldn't be a few problems as morbid brothers, mini-rascals and pedophile snake men. Main pairings:KibaTema vs SasuTemaSide pairings: NaruHina, KakaGuren, ShikaIno, LeeSaku
1. Prologue: Sabaku no Tumoto

Through the village hidden in the sand swept a gentle wind of deserts, as if it was the hot breath of the sun that evaporated every drop of water.

An unexpected heat wave had haunted the wind empire.

It was already the dawn of the night, but the thermometer still showed a whopping 32 degrees.

The stars shone on the dark night sky and dipped the spherical buildings of gold-brown sandstone into silvery light.

There were lights still flickering here and there, a testimony of the sleepless, who suffered from the burning heat.

"Some tea, venerable Kazekage?"

Rasa Sabakuno turned away from the idyllic window view and reached for his cup.

Finely worked, from pure porcelain with filigree patterns.

"With pleasure.The cactus blossom tea is excellent", he replied coolly.

The employee, who was holding a tray, only nodded and took a dainty porcelain pot, pouring the reddish-brown liquid into the cup.

There was no thanks and he didn't expect any.

He might be his superior, but he had the village in custody and the stuff for the leader.

"Do you expect a visit today?", the subordinate asked politely with a casual undertone.

"Yes, I have hurriedly sent to Baki. Call him in, he's already there."

The Kazekage made a brusque hand gesture.

The man didn't wonder how he knew that again, made a respectful bow, and then rushed out of the door.

A few seconds later, the sliding door glided aside and a Baki in sweaty Suna vest appeared on the threshold.

He bowed briefly and entered the room.

Exhausted, he sat down on one of the bamboo mats, which were available to visitors who visited the head of the village for an audience.

"Master Kazekage, I immediately canceled the evening training of my proteges, to be able to be here instantly.What can I do for you?", he panted, wiping his sweaty egghead.

His red-striped, wavy face painting had already gone completely.

The Kazekage wasn't easy to see, a glass slice separated him from his visitor.His countenance was more a sketchy outline, concealed by a white cloth that reached over his nose.

Only one slit slot for two narrow eyes was free, which flashed their counterpart expectantly.

They lay in the shadow of the rhombus-shaped, blue-and-white Kage hat, with the wind sign and the shoulder-length cloth, which gave authority and dignity to its wearer.

A long, white, flowing garment concealed Rasa Sabakuno's strong, tall body.

He was still quite young, barely thirty-five years old and had been Baki's tutor in his time.

This cleared his throat.

It was odd to him that his former master fell into such a long silence.

"Your team must leave Sunagakure immediately.

More and more letters of complaint were submitted to our commission.

Above all by the numerous, shocking murders, there are great unrests in the village, which are directed against your group, Baki", replied the Kage.

The Sensei looked troubled. Of course Gaara's unrestrained blood thirst had come to his ears, he had already experienced it himself.

But apparently the incidents had taken over - a delicate issue.

Actually it was an unwritten law not to talk about it, but it was still on everyone's lips:

There was a dark gulf between the legendary Kazekage, one of the five most powerful men of the Ninja empires and his children.

Almost never had they seen him.

For them, he was the unattainable Kage on his throne, the man who commanded the destinies of the village, the man who signed the death sentences, and the man of whom they had only known anger and hatred over the years.

The word "father" was not present in their vocabulary.

Some rumored that Sabakuno was insane.

Baki believed in the rumors.

Who else would voluntarily use his own son as Jinchuurinki? And also only for the reason to upgrade its own country militarily?

No one in mind.

No doubt Sabakuno was very strong as a Shinobi, but still a cruel, cold-hearted man, as was shown here again.

"How do you imagine that?

Do you really know what you're saying?", Baki asked, bewildered.

A surge of nervousness arose in him.

His gently trembling hand drew back the white turban, his cloth covering an eye, not unlike the bedouins' head-dresses.

"Of course", answered the 4th generation, and even the practiced ear of the Jonin couldn't hear a trace of regret in his voice, which decided with provocative serenity about the future of his three children.

"And... how can I tell them?", Baki asked tense, trying to change something. But he already knew that the Yondaime would stick to his decision.

And he hadn't deceived himself.

"To give it an answer seems to me superfluous."

The Shinobi knew this tone from his former Sensei.

Now, extreme caution was required.

"I just meant", Baki began, and dared a last, desperate push. "Perhaps we shouldn't act hastily, perhaps it would be better -"

"Perhaps it would be better for you to keep your mouth shut", the Kazekage replied irritably. "And, if it is new to you: Not we decide, but I."

The Jonin bit his brittle, sausage-like lips.

There he talked about the future of three good children (or rather two good children), and Sabakuno only thought of his own plans in favor of his power games.

"I..."

"Be quiet!"

Baki was visibly demotivated, but it didn't show it.

Now all hope was in vain to turn the fate of his most promising disciples.

He had just wanted to protect them.

Although - was the village hidden under the sand still a safe place?

The majority of the inhabitants detested the three deeply (due to Gaara's actions, which spread terror and horror throughout Sunagakure).

The unrighteousness of the story was that Temari and Kankuro, his two older siblings, were also marginalized and felt the deep hatred of the people.They were avoided by everyone, as if they were impure lepers; a painful realization.

The Shinobi sighed resignedly and nodded slowly.

Maybe the idea wasn't so bad.

"Where are they going?"

"As I see, you have become friends with my order.

Good for you.

Regarding your question:

Konohagakure seems to me to be perfect." The voice of Kage didn't tolerate any contradiction.

"Konoha, why so far?", Baki didn't understand the world anymore.

I thought, just out of the village.And why a ninja village?

"Because."

The answer couldn't have been more concise.

"All right. Of course." The Jonin struggled to look more respectful than he was.

"After how many weeks can we go back?"

His heart contracted when he thought of how long he would be separated from his beloved desert.

"Back?" The Yondaime sounded as if it hadn't occurred to him.

"It seems to me that a year of distance will suffice, don't you think?"

"Why, surely." Baki suppressed the mute outcry of indignation that rose in him.

In the meantime he had only one wish:

Get away from here.

"Can I do anything else for you?"

Sabakuno took a deep sip from the teacup and dabbed his lips slowly and carefully with a silk napkin. A normal activity, only the slightly fanatical sparkle in his eyes reminded Baki that his ancestor wasn't a rational man.

Then he leaned back comfortably - while the Shinobi was still waiting for him in his sweat.

"You could actually do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Leave the ground under my feet!"

"Very well. Venerable feet; I mean, venerable ground", Baki stammered, rising quickly.

He bowed, and walked through the room, muttering: Venerable cheese-feet, probably. Bah...!

"Baki?"

Already with the hand on the brightly polished door knob, the Jonin turned again and was glad that the 4th generation could not recognize his facial expressions.

"You don't need to make any preparations, and your team will go on the journey alone."

"Without me?", Baki pushed out.

"You have captured it. Your astonishment surprises me every time a new."

"But why?", the Shinobi sat down.

"Well, I just felt like it." The fabric rustled behind the glass, probably the Kage shrugged. "The group consists of a battle-tested ninja, there will be no complications. What are you afraid of, man?"

"You can't do that!", Baki almost lost his usually so leisurely restraint. "That..."

"Oh, be quiet. It disgusts me to keep the conversation with you for longer. Will you already leave, or are you going to question my order?"

"No." The Jonin pressed his lips forcibly. After each conversation, he had to skip his frustration at his training. And now this one question was burning on his tongue again.

"But how am I to tell Temari, Kankuro and Gaara?"

"If you don't have the courage to tell the truth, just lie. What is unclear about this? Sometimes I wonder if you are a professional ninja or not."

Baki pushed the door aside with the last force to escape the bizarre nightmare.

"Henceforth!", the Yondaime urged him impatiently, adding mockingly, "And don't draw such a face, you wimp!"

What an asshole..., Baki ran it illegaly through his head as he hurried along the rough wall, weakened by the conversation, and slowly slid down the stairs, while the mad laughter of the Kazekage rang in his ears...


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Encounter

TEK Chapter 1: A strange encounter

Sasuke was scarcely recognizable, more a schematical figure in the shadow of the trees, the branches and leaves of which afforded just little protection against the pouring rain.

It was pouring from buckets.

And yet the Uchiha had left the village for a short walk.

He walked into the surrounding forest of Konoha with his head lowered, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

He just had to be alone now and find peace.

He had enough.

To put it better, he had his mouth full.

The day today was totally pointless again ..., Sasuke thought annoyed and demonstratively kicked a pebble away.

It was not enough that Naruto had found it particularly funny to pull his pants down and laugh at him, no-Sasuke had to deal with an army of crazy fangirls, headed by Sakura.

But then Sasuke had made short work, packed Naruto, stuffed it into the garbage can of the school and closed the lid well.

Sasuke's mouth lifted at the edge of a mocking smile as he trudged through the rustling leaves.

"Tss, let him be moldy, the idiot ..."

But suddenly the smile died on his lips and his onyx black eyes clouded.

Whatever happened, over and over, the same thoughts and memories drifted back into his head.

Dark creeping thoughts that drowned him in deep, thick blackness ...

A shadowy figure who wanted to draw him into the bottomless, infinite nothingness...

Nii-san...

But there were the strong, compulsive, whispering vengeance on the other side, the Sasuke never let go and pursued.

An icy coldhate was deeply rooted in his heart, which grew stronger and nourished, like a mother her child.

With a dark face the Uchiha trudged through the dense forest. The rain pounded mercilessly down at him, soaking his clothes, leaving his razor-black hair dripping and stout in his face.

But that didn't bother him at all. He went on unflustered.

After a while Sasuke came to a small clearing where he stopped abruptly.

He glanced at the sky with critical eyes. It had stopped raining and the gray cloudy towers moved on. A sparse sunbeam made its way through it, creating a shimmering rainbow.

The meadow of the clearing was still wet with dew.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

The air that filled his lungs was still humid and damp and smelled of rain.

He squinted upward, where the sun fell gently golden through the bright green canopy and painted patches of light on him and the forest floor.

Nevertheless, Sasuke wished it was already night, where darkness and loneliness prevailed.

For loneliness he needed as his only comrade.

But he was not alone.

On the sodden grass in front of him lay a figure who did not seem to mind the heavy downpour.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; he did not like meeting someone here.

On closer inspection, the figure turned out to be female.

The Uchiha had never liked girls very much, but something about this specimen attracted his attention ...

Temari stretched her face towards the warming sun.

Yes, after the rain comes sunshine..., she thought.

Maybe everything will be better in Konoha? Hopefully...

Here in the forest she had her peace, she could relax, without having fear of her brothers.

The siblings had moved to Konohagakure only a few days ago, because they had been disguised from their home village.

Temari still remembered the highly unpleasant conversation with Sensei Baki...

Flashback

The Sabakuno siblings were waiting in front ofthe 4th exercise area for their master.

This came a good half an hour too late, sweating and wringing his hands. He was nervous and tense, and at once excused himself for his absence, which seemed to them to be quite strange.

Temari frowned. The Baki she knew never asked his subordinates for forgiveness. They had to obey him and follow his strict instructions. Dot.

"Everything alright with you?", she asked suspiciously and exchanged a quick glance with Kankuro, who couldn't suppress his hyperactivity and was always playing around at Karas.

"I am delighted with my health, thank you", the Sensei appeased her harshly. "The truth is, I have something to tell you."

Temaris suspected evil. Her heart began to throb, it hammered so violently against her chest, as if it were to jump out at any moment. She didn't let Master Baki out of her eyes for a second.

"The council decided that it would be good for you to get a little out of Suna", the Jonin said emphatic casually, still looking at his sandal tips in striking concentration.

At Temari the alarm bells were ringing.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean explicitly, Sensei?"

She wanted to know immediately. If the Kazekage had to do with it, it could be nothing good.

"Spit it out already," Kankuro grunted demanding afterwards, who was despite his self-conscious appearance rather pale around the nasal tip.

Baki hesitantly closed his head cover more firmly around his dark red, sweaty egghead. Then his gaze fell upon Gaara's unfathomable, covert expression, and this seemed to move him to speech.

"You come to Konoha, all three", he finally moved heavy hearted with the bad news out.

"It's only for a year, no longer", he said quickly, looking at their shocked faces. "We have a peace treaty with Konoha, you won't be hurt there, it have been rented a house on the edge of the village, your stay will be financed by the state, you will enjoy it, I am sure."

"But why? Did we do something wrong?", Temari blurted out.

"No, no", master Baki moistened his cracked sausage mouth.

"See it as a reward. A year of relaxation!

But of course you shouldn't lie on the rotten skin. You are already registered at the next ninja school of Konoha and will attend classes.That is the reason why you come to Konoha - with your practical experience it have been decided that a little theory can't hurt you. "

"Karas and I, we'll just go to protest!", Kankuro told them cheerfully; convinced that his bullhead could also get through this time.

Temari looked skeptical, and Gaara leaned only unintentionally on the rusty wire-netting fence, which bounded the practice area.

"Nothing, friend. Here are your train tickets", Baki cut him off, pushing the sandy paper bundle into Temari's hand. "Oh, and Gaara... No murders, understood? "

Gaara's darkshadowed eyes hung coldly on the Sensei. "No...If I want to kill, then I kill."

Temari winced and took a big step away from him, while Kankuro clutched his puppet with a frightened murmur.

Sensei Baki swallowed. "Then - then you just crush a few animals as a replacement. In Konoha there are to be very diverse insect species."

"Insects, interesting." Gaara wrapped himself again in silence.

"Until tomorrow. I'll get you to the train.", Baki hurried away, and only Temari noticed how his shoulders trembled.

She knew there was something else behind. There had to be a reason...

Flashback End

That was Temari's youngest brother.

Gaara...

Whenever she heard the name or even thought of him, Temari was dealing with panic. Her brother put her under pressure and often threatened to kill her.That's why the Sabakuno was all the happier to have found a place where she could escape all of them. This particular, even magical place, was balm for her tormented soul. She combined something very personal with it and didn't want to share her little shelter with anyone around the world.

That's why it didn't fit Temari at all when she realized that someone was penetrating her holy area.

With her fine flair, she had perceived the smallest change in air pressure, the slightest breeze of wind, a gift reserved exclusively to her.

Temari blinked and suddenly sat up. As she had thought...

There, at the edge of her meadow, stood someone! A boy.

Too stupid, she had wanted to be alone...

Actually, the intruder was pretty handsome, but by looking at her so evilly, he almost seemedugly again.

Anyone else who would hate her and whom she had to hate in return?

He disturbed her here on her wonderful meadow and goggled at her.

Well, then he had to live with the consequences!

Sasuke frowned.

He was surprised, because he had never seen such a girl. She had something very exotic, alien in itself, by no means unpleasant, rather ... interesting and mysterious.

The way she cocked her head and looked at him with her narrow, blue cat's eyes fascinated him.

Her skin was lightly tanned, her hair in four sandy blond braids from the head.

The oriental clothes were also striking; a silk skirt with a top in ethnic look, for which she wore asymmetrical net cuffs and ninjasandals with toe straps.

She's definitely not from Konoha ... it came to Sasuke's mind.

The girl had probably realized for some time that he was there.

But friendly looked different.

Her blue eyes glared at him angrily.

"Hey, you there! Who are you and what are you staring at me the whole time, you lousy Spanner ?! ", she exclaimed angrily.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And it's pretty strange that a girl volunteers to lie down in a wet meadow.

Are not you worried that your clothes might get dirty? "He asked in an arrogant tone.

He expected the impetuous blonde to break the name Uchiha in "Ahhs" and "Ohhs", but Sasuke was wrong.

The girl eyed her silk skirt critically, which was now graced by grassy green spots and replied disparagingly: "What do you think of me? These few spots ... I'm not a sugar doll! By the way, I'm Temari Sabakuno. "

"You seem to be new here in Konoha, I've never seen you," Sasuke said suspiciously, "where do you come from anyway?"

Temari stood on her feet with a supple set and tapped a few blades of grass from the clothes.

The Uchiha noticed how tall she was, barely half a head shorter than him, so she could look him in the eye.

He studied her.

How she stood there, with her daring figure.

The face so cold and challenging.

Yes, something was different about her, somethingspecial ...

The Uchiha shuddered at the thought inside. Wait, a girl and special? I have to be sick ...!

Temari, on the other hand, growled:"Yes, I'm new here, but where I'm from is not your damn business! You disturbed me, I wanted to be alone and have my peace! "

The eyes of the Uchiha flickered in disbelief for a moment, then they became dark again.

Though, he would never have snapped at a stranger without reason. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly the nicest, but so much decency even he possesed.

"Hn... This is your problem. You have no right to claim this place", he replied coolly, narrowing his eyes warningly.

Temari turned her head and fixed him with her blue, ice needle-like eyes,sending Sasuke through like a shockwave.

A shudder of re-recognition crawled across Sasuke's body. He was shocked. The situation was like a Déjavu.

Her eyes... Were like his...!

They were filled with ice cold hardness and yet full of pain and bitterness with a silent hatred for the world.

Their surroundings around them seemed to be blurred. He only saw her eyes and the longer they exchanged the intense gaze, the more he seemed to understand.

He wandered through unknown lands, which were so foreign to him, and yet so familiar.

He felt like losing himself in the deep, infinite dark blue.

They sank into the common, hypnotic gaze until Temari suddenly broke the spell.

"Don't gape so stupid! Disappear!", she hurled at Sasuke, jumped up and ran hastily toward the opposite direction. Shortly before the dense tangle of trees and bushes she stopped and turned around.

"Congratulations, Uchiha! You actually managed to get unhappy with me at once!", she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sasuke looked at Temari as she disappeared with graceful steps in the undergrowth. Neither of them had noticed that someone had secretly observed everything...

Temari was a little disgruntled. She was on the way home, and her thoughts were almost over.

Who is this guy? I've felt such an incredible chakra...

In addition, she found that the fellow had been quite outrageous.

"What does this Uchiha urchin actually imagine?", Temari scolded.

"If he stood before me now...", she growled grimly. "Then I would..."

She clenched her fists and imagined his self-complacent, arrogant figure. Her facial expression eclipsed menacingly.

Suddenly she heard a loud scream. A little boy who came to meet her on the way, saw her gloomy face and panicked. He roared as if on a spit, turned around, and, stumbling over his long shawl, ran off on his small stubby legs.

"She is crazy, wha'?", she heard him scream before he disappeared from her field of vision.

"Hey",Temari said guiltily.

"That wasn't meant for you..."

Frightened, she glanced at her watch. She had to hurry!

Gaara had said he would strangle her if she came too late for supper...!

At the same time Sasuke went his way.

He frowned critically. This strange encounter from before brought him something to think about. And the girl also. Any other female being would have flirted with him at once. Temari, however, had been proud and self-confident.

What an arrogant cow!, he thought slightly furiously. Even if he didn't want to admit that he had a keen interest.

But her eyes... Those dark blue eyes that resembled an ocean... Was he wrong?

Was it possible that she had experienced a cruel past just like him?

Oh, shit on it. Why should he care about such a running up hussy? Hn, he had clearly better to do!


End file.
